Mi Historia
by PriscilaOrglene
Summary: Todos tienen una historia de amor que contar.......esta es la mia" ExB Bella y Edward son los mejores amigos, algo empieza a cambiar en Bella ve a Edward como un "mas que amigo", 5to capitulo ARRIBA dejen review
1. El comienzo

Mi Historia

**Crepúsculo y sus personajes no me pertenecen todos son propiedad de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer(por ahora)**

**Hola!**

**Gracias a todos los que se pasen a leer mi historia realmente espero que les guste tengan piedad es mi primera historia, bueno sin mas aquí se las dejo.**

**Disfrutenla!.....**

"_**Se que todos tenemos una historia de amor para contar, esta es la mía………….."**_

Hoy todo estaba igual un día nublado en el pueblo de Forks, jamás me había gustado este lugar nunca ni cuando era pequeña pero me había acostumbrado no por que yo quisiera, si no por mi padre, cuando mi madre se fue yo me fui con ella pero, tiempo después ella conoció a Phil y simplemente sentí que yo sobraba entre los dos así que decidí regresar a Forks a la edad de 8 años, pero una de las cosas que me mantenían aquí era el: mi mejor amigo Edward Cullen, adoraba a su familia era una de las razones por las cuales decidí quedarme aquí, me apresure y me vestí, justo a la hora de siempre escuche como el claxon de un coche sonaba insistentemente.

¡Bella, date prisa o llegaremos tarde!-decía mi amigo mientras sonaba el claxon.

Edward ya te he dicho que o puedo ir en mi camioneta-decía mientras abría la puerta del copiloto.

Lo se, pero de verdad dime ¿en serio no te da miedo que se te reviente una llanta o algo?-su rostro se volvió un tanto preocupado, me parecía lindo que se preocupara así.

Vamos Edward sabes que mi camioneta es algo vieja, pero aguanta-trataba de convencerlo siempre era la misma historia, jamás lograría ganarle.

Mientras yo sea tu amigo no tendrás que manejar para averiguar eso, anda ponte el cinto será mejor que nos apuremos o llegaremos tarde-me dirigió una de sus lindas sonrisas con las cuales quería dar a entender que dijera lo que dijera no me dejaría salir del auto.

Edward puso en marcha su volvo, iba a una velocidad impresionante si Charlie lo viera de seguro lo multaría, llegamos a la escuela aun con el tiempo perdido pero se estaciono rápido al lado de un llamativo BMW de color rojo del cual bajaba una chica hermosa de cabello rubio y una mas bajita, con su pelo negro, su cara alegre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al lado de ellas estaba un enorme Jeep del cual bajaban dos chicos musculosos uno mas que otro pero los dos igual de guapos.

¡Hola Bella!, cuanto me alegra verte-decia la mas bajita mientras me abrazaba fuertemente.

¡Alice, la asfixiaras ya sueltala!-regañaba la chica rubia mientras despeinaba a esa animado duendecillo mientras me saludaba con un beso en la mejilla.

Hola Bella, ¿porque llegaron tarde? No me digas que……….Edward Cullen como te atreves no lo creería de ti- ese que hablaba era Emmett el hermano mayor de Edward era demasiado gracioso y le encantaba hacer chistes acerca de mi y Edward.

Emmett hermano cállate, no todo el mundo son como tu y Rosalie- Jasper, de todos los hombres era el mas normal

Si, sobre todo Edward es demasiado aburrido- Edward le propinaba un golpe a Emmett por su comentario.

Bien démonos prisa, si llegamos tarde el profesor nos castigara después de clase y tengo algo preparado para entonces asi que no podemos dejar que nos castiguen, muevanlas- decia Alice con sus pequeños saltitos mientras Jasper la sostenía por la cintura con sus brazos para impedirlos, cosa que era totalmente inútil.

Tranquila enana ya vamos- Edward empezó a revolver el cabello de Alice mientras sonreía, realmente adoraba a esa familia.

La clase de Literatura se fue rápida, lo cual fue algo bueno dado que me estaba quedando realmente dormida se me cerraban los ojos hasta que me callo un proyectil que parecía una bolita de papel, voltee a ver quien lo había lanzado entonces vi a Mildreth una compañera, señalar en dirección de Alice, abrí el papel contenía un mensaje:

"_Bella, prepárate para las compras, recuerda que tu lo prometiste"_

_-Alice_

¿Qué? ¿Qué dia era hoy? Voltee en dirección de algo que fuera capaz de darme la fecha entonces vi el pizarrón ¿Ya tan pronto era lunes? Juro que había olvidado completamente, con razón Alice insistía en no llegar tarde a clase por suerte para mí o quizás no, estaba libre de planes. Las clases siguieron normalmente hasta que llego la hora del receso, como siempre Edward me esperaba fuera del aula para acompañarme a la cafetería.

Bella te extrañe, ¿porque tardaste tanto?- su brazo se paso alrededor de mis hombros, un leve sonrojo se asomo por mi rostro, no se porque pero desde hace dos meses me sonrojaba solo con ello y no quería imaginarme cuando me besaba aunque fuera solo en el cachete

Vamos Edward no tarde tanto, además no tienes porque preocuparte tanto por mi-

¿Segura?, si mal no recuerdo el día de ayer caíste 4 veces en el camino a la cafetería- con sus dedos recalcaba el 4 en mi rostro, el siempre con su sonrisa torcida con eso tenia para convencerme- asi que no te quejes y camina- el tomo mi mano lo cual hizo que me sintiera mas nerviosa, ¡pero que ridiculo! ¿Cuántas veces me había tomado de la mano y jamás me sentía así?.

Llegamos a la cafetería podía sentir las miradas de las demás chicas sobre mi, ellas bien sabían que yo solo era amiga de Edward, pero aun así les daba celos el hecho de que a ellas jamás las tratara así, sobre todo a esa chica Lauren, ella nunca me dejaba olvidar que me odiaba, pues, si no me lanzaba miradas de odio, aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para insultarme, pero jamás en frente de Edward o sus hermanos era demasiado cobarde como para hacerlo.

¡Bella, Edward por aquí vengan!- La voz de Alice podía ser escuchada hasta un kilómetro de distancia.

Vamos antes de que Alice pierda la paciencia y nos lleve ella misma hasta allá- decía Edward con su bandeja de comida.

Edward hermano ¿te comerás esa pizza?- Emmett preguntaba apuntando la rebanada de pizza que Edward tenia en su bandeja de color azul, su favorito.

Claro Emmett tómala, ¿Bella de nuevo no vas a comer nada mas que una manzana? no me obligues a darte en la boca-cuando se lo proponía Edward podía ser demasiado sobrepotector

Edward es solo, no tengo hambre- no mentí, era verdad no me sentía con hambre.

No Bella, después te desmayaras y tendré que llevarte de nuevo al la enfermería- su cara se estaba volviendo demasiado protectora

Edward solo haz ido dos veces esta semana- dije mientras rodaba los ojos.

No, han sido 5 así que come- me acercaba una galleta

¡Edward no!- decía yo, pero el muy inteligente me hizo cosquillas, como reflejo abrí l boca y me metió la galleta

Eso es trampa Edward no se vale, ya no te voy a hablar- quise poner la cara de enojo mas fingida, sin embargo el me miro con su sonrisa aun sin desvanecer, como amaba esa sonrisa, jamás podía contra ella simplemente me perdía, ¿Pero en que estaba pensando? El siempre fue mi amigo nada mas, debía quitarme esos pensamientos de la cabeza cuanto antes. Seguí pensando sin embargo una voz me saco de mi trance

¿Bella? ¿Bella? ¡Despierta!- decía Rosalie mientras me lanzaba un cacahuate a la cabeza.

Auch ¡Rose!, lo siento solo estaba pensando bueno que necesitas- mi voz sonaba rara, un poco agradecida yo creo.

Bella no olvides que iremos esta tarde de compras con Alice, no puedes echarte para atrás, no puedes abandonarme con ese monstruito- Rose señalaba hacia Alice quien le sacaba la lengua, estando en brazos de Jasper

Claro, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo- asentí mientras sonreía sarcásticamente Alice noto eso, cosa que hizo que Edward, Emmett y Jasper rieran este ultimo beso al pequeño duende que sostenía entre sus brazos.

La campana sonó Edward me acompaño hasta mi casillero para después acompañarme hasta clases, llovía caminando normalmente platicando con el como si nada, hasta que Edward paso uno de sus brazos en mi cintura, no negare que me sentí realmente bien y cómoda, sin embargo los nervios me dominaban camine torpemente perdí el equilibrio y tropecé, sentí unos brazos sosteniéndole, evitando mi caída voltee el rostro para ver quien me había sujetado aunque era mas que obvio…………

**Bueno hasta aquí acaba el primer capitulo, espero es haya gustado cualquier cosa que quieran pueden mandarlo con un review, con eso me alegrarían la tarde y el día de mañana, díganme si quieren un segundo capitulo adiós!!**

**Atte: CullenAlice**


	2. ¿Que es lo que me pasa?

Mi Historia.

**Crepúsculo y sus personajes no me pertenecen todos pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer **

**Los siento no aguante mas y me puse a escribir el segundo capitulo jeje las ideas brotaban espero les guste.**

Cuando voltee mi rostro, me tope con el rostro de Edward a escasos centímetros del mío sus manos seguían en mi cintura,

y sus labios, jamás habían estado mas cerca de los míos, tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no abalanzarme sobre el, podría jurar que permanecimos al menos unos 15 minutos en esa posición sentía su aliento calido en mi rostro, era algo que me agradaba, Edward se separo lentamente de mi sin quitar sus ojos de los míos, realmente no quería que esto acabara nunca, sin embargo debía despertar de una vez.

Lo siento Edward- dije mientras Edward me tendía su mano al momento que yo la tomaba para apoyarme

Tranquila Bella, es normal que esto te pase a ti- su sonrisa seguía siendo hermosa y llamativa, trate de no parecer nerviosa cosa que yo creo que no funciono.

Edward ya llegamos al salón será mejor que entre de una vez no quiero problemas con Alice, a todo esto tu también vendrás cierto- esperaba que me dijera que si, aunque creo que lo mejor para mi caso y todo lo que había pasado era que Edward no asistiera a las compras.

Bella, ¿Realmente crees que yo quisiera ir de compras por voluntad propia? No soy suicida- el sonreía su alegre sonrisa me hizo sonreír a mi también.

Me apresure a entrar al salón de una buena vez, no fui capaz de concentrarme, solo pensaba en lo que había ocurrido hace unos momentos antes de clases, ¿Por qué me había puesto tan nerviosa? ¿Por qué solo, con que el tocara mi mano no reaccionaba de manera normal? Jamás me había pasado esto antes, no con el, solamente éramos amigos nadamas, durante tantos años fuimos amigos y ahora pasaba esto. El timbre sonó, recogí mis cosas y salí del salón lo ultimo que necesitaba era ver a Edward o a cualquiera de sus hermanos, sentí como una mano se apoyaba en mi brazo.

¿Bella? A donde vas iremos de compras recuerdas?- Es cierto ¡como lo había olvidado! Si Alice no viene y me lo recuerda juro que lo olvidaría por completo.

Alice, ¿tiene que ser el día de hoy?- Alice me miro como si hubiese dicho alguna grosería o algo por el estilo.

Bella tu lo prometiste, no me obligues a tener que utilizar mi mirada de cachorro, no ahora- eso significaba que de todos modos iría con Alice.

Alice y yo caminamos hasta el estacionamiento y ahí se encontraban los 3 Cullen restantes, pero el que mas me llamaba la atención era obviamente mi mejor amigo, Rosalie estaba con Emmett abrazados, Alice corrió hacia Jasper y lo abrazó, Edward simplemente me miraba con su misma sonrisa, no pude evitar sentirme atraída por aquella sonrisa, MI sonrisa, Edward vino hacia mi me abrazo y me beso en la frente, no hace falta decir que mis ojos se abrieron como platos, mi cara se tornaba de un rojo tomate y mi caminar empezaba a ser torpe y lento.

Bella, ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto un muy curioso Emmett, con su infantil sonrisa en el rostro

Si, me encuentro bien- respondí como pude, tuve mucho cuidado de no parecer asombrada o algo por el estilo.

Bien Emmett, suelta a Rose y Edward entrégame a Bella a partir de hoy ellas dos irán conmigo- decía Alice mientras rompía el abrazo de Jasper y venia hacia mi dirección, me tomaba de la mano y me llevaba hacia el BMW.

Cuídala bien, Alice si le pasa algo caerá en tu cuenta- decía Edward.

Tranquila mama Edward, te la traeré a las 6 en punto- decía Alice mientras Edward le sacaba la lengua, y Emmett y Jasper hacían comentarios graciosos acerca de la broma de Alice.

Alice me llevo bueno, mas bien me arrastro hasta el auto ella sabia tan bien como yo cuanto odiaba ir de compras porque luego terminaría comprando mas cosas para mi que para ella y ni que decir del "makeover" al cual me sometería después de ello, y luego una semana después me obligara a ir de nuevo porque la ropa que compramos ya había pasado de moda, pero bueno aun con esto no podía negar que seguía adorando a aquella pequeña, subí junto con Rose al auto íbamos Rose y yo adelante y Alice atrás, prendimos la radio y empezamos a cantar las diferentes canciones que oíamos mientras reíamos y contábamos que tal había sido nuestro día. Una vez que llegamos al centro comercial Alice salio disparada a una de las tiendas cuyo nombre no recuerdo, Rosalie tampoco tardo en seguir de prisa a su hermana menor corriendo de prisa para alcanzarla, yo solo caminaba hasta que sentí ciertas manos detrás de mi espalda que me obligaban a ir mas rápido de seguro era Rosalie pues Alice estaba lo bastante lejos de nosotras.

¡Vamos Bella, antes de que Alice se acabe todo y no nos deje nada para nosotras!- Rosalie seguía empujándome

De eso deberías preocuparte tu Rose, de seguro Alice ya me esta buscando ropa- tanto Rosalie como yo sabíamos que eso era cierto uno de los "deportes" favoritos de Alice era buscarme ropa.

No seas aguafiestas Bella además- Una enorme sonrisa ilumino su cara- Nosotras sabemos que es lo que le gusta a Edward.

Me quede helada ¿Tan obvia era? Supongo que si para que su hermana lo notara debía ser cierto, y no quería imaginarme si Jasper y Emmett ya lo sabían, de seguro Alice ya sabia, y si es cierto que era tan obvia capaz de que hasta Esme que es la madre de Edward ya lo sabría también, quería que la tierra me tragara había algo peor que esto, de seguro Alice planeo esta salida de compras por mi, bueno si ellas ya lo sabían y querían que fuera de compras por esa razón significaba que ellas estaban deseosas de ayudarme así que de seguro me vendría muy bien.

¡Bella, ven rapido!- Alice grito desde el almacén de ropa, Rosalie y yo intercambiamos miradas para luego echarnos a correr en dirección de Alice.

¿Qué paso Alice, que encontraste?- pregunte casi sin aliento de verdad me hacia falta condición.

Mira esto, ¿no es lindo Bella? mira mira Rosalie es precioso- Alice sostenía entre sus pequeñas manos un vestido de color

azul, de tirantes no muy largo de seguro me llegaría hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas tenia un poco de brillos que llamaba mas aun la atención.

Si Alice es hermoso, pero ¿Para quién es?- preguntaba inocentemente yo, mientras Alice rodaba los ojos.

Para ti tontita- su enorme sonrisa no tardo en aparecer y debo decir que también a mi se me dibujo una sonrisa- ahora ven Bella pruébatelo, y tu Rosalie tienes que ver este vestido que encontre para ti vamos apurate- Alice se llevaba a Rosalie de la mano y me dejo ahí con el vestido en mis manos, realmente era un vestido hermoso no dude para entrar a probármelo.

Bella, apurate queremos ver como se te ve- Rosalie me apuraba, decidi salir de una vez.

¿Y bien chicas que opinan?- Alice y Rosalie estallaron en un grito, supuse que se me vea bien decidí darme vuelta y mirarme en el espejo que tenia detrás mío, realmente me veía diferente es increíble como una prenda puede cambiarte completamente, sonreí para mis adentros.

¡Bien ahora solo faltan lo zapatos!- chilló Alice mientras yo

hacia una mueca.

No hace falta decir que tanto Rosalie como Alice me llevaraon a todas las tiendas de zapatos que vieron para después terminaron comprando en la primera tienda que visitaron, después de ello nos fuimos a casa de los Cullen para el "makeover" de la semana, cuando bajamos del auto con una infinidad de bolsas en las manos Emmett, Jasper y Edward se acercaron para ayudarnos, Edward me ayudo a bajar me tendió la mano y yo se la tome mientras saltaba del auto. Entramos a la casa donde Esme me esperaba con los brazos abiertos

¡Bella, cuanto tiempo que no te veo!- Esme me abrazaba con una sonrisa, realmente la consideraba una segunda madre.

Tranquila Esme, solo fueron dos semanas, también te extrañe, solo espero que de tanto tiempo que pase aquí no se harten y me corran- Esme rió ante mi comentario, su risa angelical resonó por todo el lugar era fácil saber porque Carlisle decidió casase con ella

Bella cariño tu sabes que puedes venir las veces que quieras, eres bienvenida ya te considero una de mis hijas- me sentí como en casa de inmediato.

Madre, te robaremos a Bella unos momentos es hora del "makeover"- Alice me tomo de la mano y me condujo hasta su cuarto, acomodo toda la ropa en su enorme armario mas grande que su propio cuarto.

¿Bien por donde empezamos?- pregunto Rosalie con el maquillaje en las manos.

¡Ya se! Rosalie, toma la plancha de cabello, yo maquillare su cara- Alice tomo el maquillaje y empezó con una base de color carne para quitarme un poco el blanco lechoso de mi piel.

Podia ver enfrente del enorme espejo de Alice todas las cosas que me estaban asiendo, yo simplemente observaba pues sabia que todos mis intentos por hacer que me dejen serian nulos, poco a poco fueron acabando para después obligarme a ponerme el vestido nuevo, para ver como quedaba ahora con el "makeover" terminado. Debo admitir que me veía realmente bien, no me reconocía frente al espejo, Rosalie y Alice sonreían orgullosas de su trabajo.

¿Rose, Alice? Dice Esme que bajen para la cena, wow ¿Bella? Te ves genial muy linda- Edward no encontraba las palabras para decirlo, pude notar un leve sonrojo en su mirada, el también lo noto por lo que bajo rápidamente su mirada.

Si Edward dile a Esme que ya bajamos, ¿Bella puedes quitarte tu sola el vestido verdad?- pregunto Alice

Si, claro ustedes bajen enseguida voy.

Rosalie y Alice bajaron inmediatamente nos quedamos Edward y yo en la habitación parecía como si Edward quisiera decir algo pero no pudiera, como si estuviera buscando las palabras correctas, al final fue el quien rompio el silencio.

Asi que, a esto se refiere Alice con un "makeover"- preguntaba Edward mientras no podía quitar su vista de encima.

¿Dime, Edward realmente me veo bien?- necesitaba que el me lo dijera, oírlo de sus labios.

Si, Bella te ves maravillosa, diferente, pero muy bien ¿porque no te vistes así a diario?- bueno al menos se que le gusta como me veo así, quizás podría arreglarme mas a seguido.

No lo se, simplemente no…….- mi oración fue interrumpida

¿Te sientes tu misma?- Edward tenia algo de razón no me sentía yo misma si no otra Bella diferente a mi.

Si, supongo que es eso- asentí con la cabeza baja.

No te preocupes Bella, yo te siempre te aceptare seas como seas- Edward paso uno de sus brazos alrededor mio senti como si me fuera a incendiar, estaba demasiado nerviosa.

**Bueno hasta aquí el día de hoy gracia a los que me agregaron a favoritos o a alerta gracias de verdad recuerden que sus reviews son bienvenidos y sobre todo gratis!!, asi que pongan el botoncito de review, aprieten el botoncito de review, y manden un review, es en serio(: es raro ya tengo el final se me ocurrio mientras oia una cancion ya después lo veran adelante dejen sus reviews para saber que opinan y pueden ganarse amm: saludos de parte de sus vampiros favoritos bueno ya adios!**

**Atte: Alice Cullen**


	3. La verdad, y el sueño

**Mi Historia**

**Crepúsculo y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hola!**

**Ya regrese con mi historia quiero agradecer a los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review, gracias por su tiempo mas que nada, el tiempo que dedican a leer el fic**

**Bueno ya los dejo adios(:**

**------------------------------**

No te preocupes Bella, yo te siempre te aceptare seas como seas- Edward paso uno de sus brazos alrededor mio senti como si me fuera a incendiar, estaba demasiado nerviosa.

¡Chicos bajen ya!- La voz de Esme nos llamaba

Edward rompio el abrazo y simplemente poso su mano sobre mi hombro para indicarme el camino lo cual es completamente innecesario conocia esa casa tan bien como la palma de mi mano, bajamos por las escaleras hata llegar al comedor donde estaban sentados Alice y Jasper y Rosalie y Emmett enfrente de ellos Edward y yo nos acomodamos al lado de Rosalie y Emmett, pero antes de sentarme Edward me puso la silla mientras me sonreía yo le devolví la sonrisa también a la vez que le daba las gracias. La cena paso normal con alguna que otro intercambio de miradas y sonrisas por parte de Edward y mía, al finalizar la cena simplemente me despedí de todos. Edward se encargo de llevarme a casa.

Y bien Bella a que tortura te sometió esa pequeña monstruo- me preguntaba Edward con demasiado interés.

Sabes realmente no fue tan malo pude soportarlo- realmente ya me había acostumbrado a las compras.

Suena bien, mientras te diviertas- no pude evitar sonreír era tan lindo cuando se preocupaba por mi, pero solo éramos amigos, repetí mentalmente esa ultima parte: Solo amigos nada mas.

Bella ya llegamos- decía el mientras se bajaba del auto y me habría la puerta para bajar.

Gracias Eddie- jamás le había gustado que lo llamaran así, pero las únicas personas que lo podían llamar así eran Esme y yo.

Edward me acompaño hasta la puerta se despidió de mi y se agacho para darme un pequeño beso de despedida o al menos eso creía yo, se acerco lentamente, mientras una de sus manos la tenia en mi cara mientras me acariciaba dulcemente, yo solamente mantenía mis ojos abiertos mientras me recordaba mentalmente respirar, como me gustaría saber que estaba pensando el en este preciso momento, sus ojos miraban los míos con interés como si tratara de darme a entender algo mas, dejo de acariciarme para acomodarme un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, mientras me susurraba alo como: "Buenas noches Bella" y me besaba cerca de los labios, lo mire alejarse lentamente hasta su auto, entro en el y se marcho. Lentamente metí la llave en la cerradura mientras trataba de entender que es lo que había pasado, mi mente no pensaba en nada mas, entre en mi casa y vi a Charlie sentado mientras miraba la televisión y comía pizza vi la caja en la mesa supongo que el mismo la había ordenado, no tenia hambre avance despacio y subí las escaleras directo a mi cuarto, me puse algo cómodo unos pants y una blusa ligera, apague las luces y me recosté en a cama sin hacer nada hasta que me quede dormida.

_Estaba sentada en mi habitación, lloraba pero no sabia porque, ¿Qué es lo que había pasado? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo pudo pasar?, me negaba rotundamente a creerlo, mis lagrimas se desbordaban mas rápidamente y en mayor cantidad. Todo fue mi culpa, Salí corriendo de mi casa ¿En que estaba pensando? había llegado la hora. Me acerque lentamente hacia el, tome su mano y entonces……_

Desperté, todo fue un sueño nada masera tan real, ¿Qué es lo que quería decir? ¿Quién era al que tomaba la mano?, no había alcanzado a ver pero tenia la ligera sospecha de saber quien era, mire el reloj eran las dos de la madrugada estaba cansada, pero no quería dormir ese sueño me había dejado un poco asustada, tome una ducha caliente para relajarme tarde menos de lo que hubiera querido, me vestí y me volví a acostar deseando no volver a soñar lo mismo, otra vez me quede dormida pero el sonido de la alarma me había despertado ya eran las seis de la mañana, seria mejor que me cambiara, Edward no tardaría en llegar por mi, me aliste y justo a la hora de siempre el claxon sonó fuerte e insistente, baje las escaleras tome un panecillo y salí de mi casa. Ahí estaba Edward con su hermoso volvo el me sonrió y yo también, me hizo una seña con la cabeza que quería decir que me subiera al auto, rápidamente subí a la puerta del copiloto.

Dormiste bien Bella- Edward me pregunto con su hermosa sonrisa que me cegaba completamente.

Si, ¿que hay de ti Edward?- contraataque yo

Igual, bueno Bella abróchate el cinto- siguió con su sonrisa torcida o como la llamaba MI sonrisa.

El transcurso hacia la escuela siguió normal íbamos en silencio, sin hablar tome ese tiempo para pensar en mi sueño no tenia idea de lo que había significado, decidí dejar de pensar en ello y me entretuve mirando el camino ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando llegamos a la escuela.

¡Bella!- Alice corrió hacia mi dirección, yo sonreí y salí corriendo en dirección opuesta solo para divertirme

Que bien Alice ya conseguiste espantar a Bella- Rosalie dijo entre risas.

Alice ven aquí- decía Jasper, Alice simplemente le saco la lengua divertida al mismo tiempo en que me atrapaba.

Que bien Bella no tropezaste esta vez- sorpresivamente el comentario de Emmett me hizo reír a mi también como a los demás.

Ya entremos a clases- decía Edward divertido a la vez que me tomaba por la cintura.

Nos dirigimos clases hoy me tocaba Literatura junto con Alice, Jasper y Edward nos sentamos Edward y yo juntos y Alice y Jasper detrás de nosotros, la clase se paso demasiado aburrida excepto por el hecho de que Edward se la paso haciendo bizcos con los ojos lo cual me mantenía demasiado animada.

¿Bella? ¿Puedes decirme cual es el nombre de la obra de la autora?- creo que el profesor noto la falta de atención que tenia.

Este pues- mire desesperada a Edward quien tampoco tenia idea de la respuesta.

¿Si, señorita Cullen?- voltee detrás mío y pude ver a Alice levantando la mano le di una sonrisa de agradecimiento

El retrato de Dorian Grey- dijo Alice con enorme sonrisa, como es que no la supe si yo he leído ese libro miles de veces.

Gracias Alice, Bella pon atención y siéntate- me senté y podría jurar que mis mejillas estaban tan rojas como la nariz de Rodolfo el reno, vi como Edward reía por lo bajo.

Que bien le causaba risa, se estaba riendo de mi, no le di mucha atención dado que también a mi me dio risa ese pequeño asunto, tome mi cuaderno para empezar a escribir lo que el profesor dictaba, en un momento de torpeza se me cayo el bolígrafo estaba a punto de recogerlo pero Edward se me adelanto.

Toma Bella- esa sonrisa que tenia mientras hablaba me envolvió, tarde unos minutos en recordad que debía tomar el bolígrafo y decir gracias.

Gracias- dije todavía mirando esa sonrisa

La campana sonó salí pronto para dirigirme a mi casillero, pero para mi mala suerte Lauren estaba cerca trate de ignorarla cosa que ella me hizo imposible.

Miren es la idiota de Bella Swan- Lauren empezó a hablar mientras me miraba, simplemente la ignore- ¿Ahora también eres sorda Bella? Oye mírame cuando te hable- me tomo del brazo.

¿Qué quieres Lauren? Sigues celosa porque Edward no te voltea a ver- eso le calo seguramente no tardaría nada en enchilarse por completo.

Escúchame bien Bella Swan, será mejor que te olvides de Edward Cullen porque- Lauren fue interrumpida.

¿Por qué, Lauren acaso no soportas verme con ella?- Edward apareció detrás de Lauren quien simplemente se fue caminando no sin antes golpearme con hombro cuando pasaba a mi lado.

Bella, no dejes que te trate asi, de ahora en adelante yo te acompañare siempre que pueda y te protegeré al menos hasta que aprendas a protegerte tu sola- Edward jamás dejaba que nadie me insultara el era el amigo perfecto: era cariñoso, amable, protector era prácticamente como mi novio…….no debía quitarme ese pensamiento de mi cabeza, algo inaceptable Edward era SOLO mi amigo solo eso, solo con eso me entristecía.

Como dijo Edward me acompaño a todas mis clases me sentía bien debía admitirlo, caminar por todos lados con el era algo satisfactorio no porque fuera el blanco de todas las miradas, sino porque había algo en el que realmente me hacia sentir cómoda, como si estuviera ligada a el, como si estuviera……….enamorada de el, no podía ser así porque seguramente el no me quería mas que como a una amiga tenia muy pocas posibilidades y aun si así fuera ¿Qué pasaría si lo arruinara todo? No volvería a ser lo mismo porque de seguro yo lo terminaría echando todo a perder y……..y mejor seguir como amigos nada mas era lo mejor para mi, para ambos. Las clases siguieron la hora del receso también, cuando las clases terminaron Edward me llevo a casa, se despidió de mi con beso rápido pero igual de cerca de mis labios que el de la noche pasada, entre a mi casa, no comí, subí a mi habitación y me quede recostada pensando en como cuando fue que me enamore de mi mejor amigo, antes también me había enamorado pero nada igual a esto, porque el es mi mejor amigo y esto que sentía no era nada igual a lo de antes, el teléfono sonó era Alice quería que fuera a su casa, solo un rato, me prepare y me dirigí a casa de Edward en mi camioneta, realmente extrañaba conducirla, cuando llegue Rosalie y Alice me esperaban afuera y me recibieron.

Bella, necesitamos hablar- dijo Alice seriamente

¿Qué paso donde esta Edward, se encuentra bien?- mi mente se bloqueo mientras preguntaba aquello

Si el se encuentra bien, salio con Jasper y Emmett, ven no tenemos tiempo que perder- Rosalie me llevo dentro de la casa subimos hasta el cuarto de Rose y Alice se sentó en la cama

¿Qué sucede porque me trajeron?- estaba confundida las caras de Alice y Rose se veían distintas

Bella, esto es muy importante te hemos notado algo rara estos días y nosotras pues……-Rosalie no sabia como decirlo, por lo que Alice retomo la palabra.

Bella, creemos que te gusta Edward- la voz cantarina de Alice sonó un poco apagada, seria

Chicas yo, ¡eso es ridículo!- mi voz no me ayudaba en lo absoluto, ni siquiera yo me creía eso

Bella, no nos mientas- Alice me señalo con el dedo

Bella, no le diremos nada a nadie- Rosalie me hizo una cara que me juraba lealtad

Bueno, quizás solo un poco- admití llena de pena

¡Lo sabia!- grito Alice mientras se ponía de pie para saltar en la cama

Bella esto es increíble- Rosalie no dejaba de sonreír

¡Tienes que decírselo!- decía Alice quien se había sentado otra vez

No puedo, quizás el, a lo mejor el- me sentía demasiado nerviosa hablando de esto

Bella, por Dios es obvio tienes que decírselo- me alentaba Rosalie

¿Pero como? Digo no tengo idea de cómo decirselo

Pues esa es una muy buena pregunta- Alice se tocaba la barbilla lo cual la hacia ver graciosa- Simple solo ve y díselo- a veces Alice era demasiado inocente

Solo armate de valor y enfrentalo- decia Rosalie- es facil

Si Rose es mas fácil ponerme un letrero en la cabeza que diga "Mira Edward no ves que me gustas"- mi comentario hizo reir a Rosalie y Alice

Bella- esa voz nos tomo por sorpresa a todas, era seria pero aun así la reconocia quería morir, como pude levante la cabeza y vi a……………

**Eso es todo por hoy!! **

**Gracias por sus reviews espero que esta capitulo les agrade ahora estoy pensando en como alargarlo un poco mas, en serio gracias por sus reviews sigan leyendo espero les guste(: por favor imaginen que me arrodillo frente a ustedes y les pido review con la carita mas linda que puedo fingir bueno ya me voy tengo que ir a cenar antes de que mi mama se vuelva loca cuidense adios!!**

**Saludos por parte de toda la familia Cullen y a los que dejen review Edward y Carlisle les mandan un beso chao!!**

**Atte: Alice Cullen**


	4. ¿Correspondido?

**What´s up people?!, si justo sus pesadillas se cumplieron porque he regresado! y con mas ideas que nunca(: bueno quiero dedicar este capitulo a **_Jan-Cullen-Hale _**quien me a dado mucho apoyo muchísimas gracias!! y a**___Shikita Malfoy Cullen _**ya sabes que yo siempre te apoyare animo amiga animo!**

**Pss lo de siempre Crepúsculo y sus personajes no me pertenecen todos son obra de Stephenie Meyer y bla, bla, bla……..**

………………………**.**

¿Bella?- esa voz nos tomo por sorpresa a todas, era seria pero aun así la reconocía quería morir, como pude levante la cabeza y vi a quien menos me esperaba ver, justo en el marco de la puerta viéndome con cara de susto estaba nada mas y nada menos que el mismísimo Edward Cullen en vivo y en directo, voltee a ver a Rosalie y Alice quienes veían a Edward con cara de pánico, como pude salí corriendo de ahí, me dirigí hacia mi camioneta la encendí y ni siquiera recuerdo si escuche o no el ruido ensordecedor del motor, llegue a casa y me encerré en mi habitación, la peor de las cosas que me pueden haber pasado en toda mi vida ya había sucedido y lo peor es que no lo afronte sino que preferí huir, alejarme de todo eso en vez de esperar a ver su respuesta, porque ¿Quién sabe? Quizas, solo quizás el también me amaba, no imposible eso no era algo normal, no pude enfrentarlo pero lo mas preocupante es, ¿Cómo haria para volver a verle la cara? Porque obviamente lo volvería a ver en la escuela, cuando venga por mi en la mañana, si es que viene claro, no pude pensar asi que simplemente me puse mis audífonos saque un CD de los que me había dado Phil y me sumergí en un sueño.

_Mi celular sonaba sobre mi buró, mire el identificador: era Charlie, lo tome y conteste._

_-¿Diga?_

_-¿Bella? ¿En donde estas?_

_-En casa papá ¿Qué sucede?_

_-Hija, escúchame bien es algo muy importante…………_

Abri los ojos de golpe ¿Por qué siempre soñaba algo así? ¿Qué significaba? Todavía recordaba el sueño anterior donde yo lloraba, me estremecí al recordarlo, no me había dado cuenta de que todavía tenia puestos los audífonos me los quite y los deje sobre la cama al mismo tiempo en que me levantaba y miraba el reloj 5:30 am, me puse ropa algo sencilla un simple pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa roja me deje el pelo suelto, ¿vendria el por mi? No lo se, justo en ese momento el celular sonó.

¿Bueno?

¡Bella! Soy yo Alice, escucha hoy ire por ti para llevarte a la escuela ¿Estas de acuerdo?- la voz de Alice sonaba algo apagada

Si, no hay problema Alice aquí te espero- colgué, no me sorprendió el hecho de que hoy no viniera Edward algo demasiado obvio pensé.

Alice no tardo demasiado en llegar, su flamante Porsche era en verdad algo hermoso, subí en el asiento del copiloto en el asiento trasero estaba Rosalie, supuse que Emmett se había llevado a Edward y Jasper o algo por estilo.

Bella ¿Te encuentras bien?- fue Rosalie quien rompió el silencio

Si, yo solo…..si estoy bien- no podía decir nada mas

Trata de entenderlo Bells, eso fue también algo muy difícil para el- Alice me miraba desde el espejo retrovisor – El simplemente no sabe como actuar supongo que se comportara raro durante el día

Si yo entiendo, no todos los días tu mejor amiga admite que te ama y tu la escuchas por accidente- las tres reímos con ganas

Eso es Bell tu trata de hacerlo reír, estoy segura de que eso le ayudara- Alice me dedico su mejor sonrisa de esas que te provocan hacerte sonreír a ti también

Llegamos a la escuela y ahí estaba el jeep de Emmett estacionado, el volvo no estaba así que asumí que Emmett los había traído a la escuela, esta vez los chicos no estaban en el estacionamiento esperándonos como siempre, no habia nadie nos apresuramos a bajar del auto y entramos a clases, ahí estaba el sentado, no me miraba estaba sumamente ocupado contemplando su cuaderno me acerque y me sente a su lado

¿Edward? Tenemos que hablar- su mirada seguía perdida –Edward te estoy hablando

Si, en la hora del almuerzo hablamos- tampoco me volteo a ver mientras respondía eso me hizo sentir mal, la clase transcurrió exageradamente lenta y aburrida también, no habia intercambiado palabra con Edward en todas las clases, finalmente llego la hora del almuerzo Edward salio y yo fui detrás de el hasta que se detuvo en uno de los patios de la escuela abrí la boca para decir algo pero entonces note que el también hizo lo mismo, los dos reimos, finalmente yo hable.

Edward se que esto es raro pero es que yo no se como decirlo es solo que….- Edward no me dio tiempo de continuar

Mira Bella, yo se que es difícil y simplemente podriamos hacer como que nada de esto sucedió y ya- me moleste con su comentario

¿Qué? Edward esto que acabas de decir no es en serio, no puedes pedirme eso, prácticamente me estas pidiendo que te deje de amar, eso es imposible ¿sabes?, no se pude hacer eso

Bella, Tal vez deberíamos darnos un tiempo- su voz sonó algo triste, confusa

¿Tiempo? ¿Para que? Mira si tu no me amas esta bien, solo dilo yo lo superare lo entenderé

No Bella no entiendes

¿Qué es lo que no entiendo? Explicamelo- realmente me había exaltado, jamás había hablado así

Para pensar, porque podría ser que yo también te ame Bella ¿Ahora lo entiendes?- se estaba acercando cada vez hacia mi, me quede en shock por un lado estaba feliz contenta, por otro sorprendida no podía creerlo

¿Estas hablando en serio?- realmente estaba demasiado cerca de mi, sentía su aliento en mi rostro era algo que me encantaba, sus brazos me acorralaron no podía ni quería moverme

Cuando te oí decir aquello, yo no pude pensar no pude hacer nada, no pensaba en otra cosa que no fueras tu, la forma en la que ríes, la forma en la que hablas, la forma en la que pareces tan inocente y necesitas que siempre te este cuidando, todo eso me gusta y me hace sentir raro- era demasiado corta la distancia que nos separaba, sentí como con una de sus manos me acariciaba tiernamente, como sus ojos se encontraban con los míos- Bella eres todo para mi y eso me hace darme cuenta de que estoy enamorado locamente de ti y no quisiera perderte por alguna tontería que yo cometa, no me lo perdonaría

Edward yo, no tenia idea yo solo- poso uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios

No hables Bella- acerco lentamente sus labios hacia los míos a la vez que quitaba su dedo de mi boca, cuando sentí la presión de sus labios simplemente olvide todo, los problemas, que el era mi mejor amigo, al diablo con todo esas cosas ya no importaba porque ahora estaba muy segura de lo que el sentía por mi y eso era lo que importaba, me deje llevar sus labios fueron los que guiaron a los míos, fue demasiado dulce, lindo, nada igualaría esto, nos separamos por falta de aire, el me sonrió y yo también, el timbre que indicaba el termino del receso timbro, Edward y yo nos dirigimos a los salones tomados de la mano, juntos como debería ser, al finalizar las clases Edward me llevo a mi casa en su volvo me dio un beso en los labios de despedida, yo estaba en las nubes no prestaba atención a nada de lo que había a mi alrededor, estaba sentada en mi cama haciendo nada, mi teléfono sonó con la alarma de un mensaje mire la pantalla y en efecto había recibido un mensaje rápidamente lo abri para leerlo.

_Asómate a la ventana, es una sorpresa._

_-Edward_

Me apresure a levantarme y asomarme una enorme sonrisa se apareció en mi rostro, ahí estaba el con unas hermosas flores y en el piso un enorme mantel en que se podía leer las siguientes palabras:

Eres una persona especial para mi, mi mejor amiga, la que me entiende, eres algo bello que adorna mi vida, eres una mujer unica ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Sali corriendo a su encuentro el me recibió con un fuerte abrazo, yo estaba llorando entre lagrimas y como me salieron las palabras alcanze a decir un "si" a la vez en la que el me levantaba del suelo y me besaba, en ese momento era la persona mas feliz del mundo entero, tenia todo lo que queria: una vida sana, una familia que adoraba, unos amigos verdaderos y lo mas importante lo tenia a el, la persona que realmente amaba y el también a mi nada podía ser mejor.

**---------------------**

**Bien señoras y señores esto es todo por hoy pero si creen que es ese es el final pues que equivocados estan! Aun falta mucho mas, no olviden el sueño de Bella, y bien díganme que les trajo santa clos o sus papas o a quien le pidan los mendigos regalos da igual, pues a mi me trajo una plancha de pelo y unas tristes pilas, si pueden reírse pero esas pilas me las dio mi hermanito de 7 años y no porque me quiera mucho si no porque esta harto de que me la pase reclamándole por quitarle las pilas a mi control así que me las regalo para que deje de chingarlo, perdón de molestarlo bueno pórtense muy bien, coman frutas y verduras, bañense, hagan sus tareas y neh neh no sean aburridos! Portense requete MAL y por supuesto yo no les dije eso(: adios!**

**Atte: Cullen Alice.**

**P.D. reviews reviews reviews reviews!**


	5. Primer Dia

**¡Hola!, lo se mucho tiempo sin escribir, se que no tengo perdón, ni siquiera una excusa pero no se preocupen tratare de actualizar bueno sin mas contratiempos aquí se los dejo. Este capitulo va para **Celesti_Ragazza **quien ha estado soportándome a través de este fic y para **Kahia-chan** aquí esta tu conti chica disfrútalo muchas gracias a las dos**

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen todos son creación de Stephenie Meyer.**

**____________**

Mi vida no podía ser perfecta tenia todo lo que yo hubiera deseado: tenia excelentes amigos, familia, salud exceptuando el hecho de que siempre me caigo por mi pastosidad, y la persona a la que yo amaba también me quería , no podía pedirle mas a la vida. Salí del baño apresuradamente, con cuidado de no resbalar me dirigí a mi cuarto, me vestí y me desenrede el pelo mientras me veía en el espejo.

-Es increíble que alguien tan perfecto como él pueda quererme, solo espere que dure.

-Claro que duraran el te quiere- Me dijo Alice que ahora que pienso no recuerde que estuviese en mi habitación.

-¡Alice!, que susto me has pegado ¿cuando llegaste?.

-Lo siento, no quería asustarte, la puerta esta abierta y entré espero no molestar- Alice sonreía como si algo bueno fuera a pasar hoy.- ¿No iras así a la escuela verdad?.

-¿Tiene algo de malo?- me mire de arriba hacia abajo, no logre encontrar algo que no se viera bien, sin embargo Alice movía su cabeza en un acto de negación.

-Bella.- menciono Alice en un suspiro, pero la sonrisa regreso a su rostro rápidamente- Por suerte para ti yo vengo preparada, anda ponte esto y luego sales.

Alice me lanzó una especie de mochila con ropa dentro, de toda la que traía elegí un pantalón de mezclilla con una blusa en color melón con una bufanda delgada de color blanco.

-¡Ahora si estas lista!, te ves adorable anda bajemos antes de que Edward se desespere.

-¿Edward viene?.

-Si tontita, ¿acaso creerías que el no recogería a su novia?.

-¡Dios santo!, Alice ¿Me veo bien estas segura? Y ¿Mi pelo como esta?.

-Bella te ves bien, mucho mejor que con la ropa que traías puesta hace rato.- Me dijo mientras sonreía divertida.- Pero te falta un detalle.

Alice saco un hermoso collar con un corazoncito de plata, realmente era hermoso tenia pequeños diamantitos alrededor.

-Te lo manda Esme.-

-Cuando pueda iré a dale las gracias, realmente es precioso.

-Bueno, démonos prisa, anda Bella muevete.

Cuando salí Edward ya estaba en la puerta, Alice subió rápidamente con sus pasos llenos de gracia al auto dejándonos a Edward y a mí solos.

-Buenos días Bella- dijo mientras depositaba un pequeño pero amoroso beso en mis labios.

-Buenos días Edward ¿Cómo amaneciste?.

-Bien, ¿y tu?

-También.- No sabia que decir acaso era ¿Obvio? Temía que lo aburriese y no se me ocurría que mas decir.

-¡Edward, Bella! Dense prisa llegaremos tarde- Alice nos grito desde aquel volvo tan brillante y limpio, di gracias a que Alice nos interrumpiera antes de que yo dijese alguna tontería.

El camino a la escuela fue un tanto normal, y raro para mi, no sabia de que hablarle a Edward, estaba aterrada prendí la radio para distraerme un rato una canción con una tonada linda y tranquila dio comienzo inmediatamente la reconocí era "Love Story" de Taylor Swift.

-Dios, Bella súbele amo esa canción.- Me pidió Alice mientras yo rápidamente accedí a su petición- Ese video es tan romántico y el chavo que sale esta muy lindo.

-Lo se, es demasiado tierno.

-Grr.- fue lo único que salio de la boca de Edward, lo único que pude hacer fue reír.

-Edward sabes que jamás te cambiaria.

-Yo si lo haría.- Agrego Alice.

-¿Dejarías a Jasper por ese chico Alice?.-Preguntó Edward demasiado sorprendido.

-¿Qué? ¡No!, yo me refería a que yo si te dejaría a ti, no a mi Jazzy.

-Eres Satanás en persona, solo que en chiquito.

-Si como digas.- dijo Alice mientras como siempre le sacaba la lengua.

Llegamos a la secundaria, Edward estaciono y Alice y yo bajamos del auto, Alice corrió hacia Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie estaban abrazados, Emmett recargado en el Jeep y Rosalie delante de él con los brazos de Emmett firmemente en su cintura, cuando Edward bajó me abrazó por la espalda y besó mi cabeza, nos apresuramos a llegar a clases pues ya íbamos un poco tarde.

-------------------

**Bueno esto fue todo por hoy y bien la excusa por la cual no subi capitulo fue por simple y sencillo flojera pero no preocupen no abandonare el fic, notaron la canción cierto jeje es que es uno de mis traumas simplemente la adoro no puedo parar de escucharla y si el chavo del video es simplemente HER-MO-ZO es miooo!!! Ya lo aparte(: cuidense mucho adios!**

**Y recuerden REVIEWS!!**


End file.
